dr feels good
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: UPDATE CH.2! Sungmin menyeringai membayangkan reaksi Dokter Cho saat melihatnya. Katakan ini hanya sebuah obsesi belaka. Yang jelas Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia hanya berusaha memenuhi ambisinya untuk mendapatkan dokter itu –secepatnya. YAOI. WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Dr. Feels Good!**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Sungmin menyeringai membayangkan reaksi Dokter Cho saat melihatnya. Katakan ini hanya sebuah obsesi belaka. Yang jelas Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia hanya berusaha memenuhi ambisinya untuk mendapatkan dokter itu –secepatnya. YAOI. Warning Inside!

.

.

**a/n :** Aishh... this is another pervert fic from me...

Saya bikin SlutMin kali ini. Bagi yang tidak suka atau masih takut untuk membacanya, silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.

.

Tehehe... enjoy this fic~

.

===00===

_Langkah Pertama:_

_**Kenakan parfum yang paling disukai pria, misalnya White Diamond.**_

_**Ingatlah untuk selalu BERBAU MENYENANGKAN, meskipun Anda hanya akan melintas ruangannya saja.**_

Sungmin menyeringai membaca majalah yang berada di mejanya. Dia memainkan bagian sudut atas sisi majalah itu sambil membayangkan seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

Dia ingin menggoda seorang dokter muda yang baru saja ditempatkan di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Namja manis itu bekerja sebagai seorang perawat di bagian yang sama dengan dokter pujaan hatinya. Sudah berkali-kali Sungmin mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Dokter itu. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik pada namja manis penggila pink ini.

Sungmin mendengus kesal mengingat tempo hari saat dia mengantarkan catatan rekam medis milik pasien yang sedang ditangai oleh dokter itu, Sungmin sengaja mencuri-curi pandang sambil berusaha mengajak dokter itu berbincang –berharap dokter itu menyadari bahwa Sungmin tertarik padanya. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Bahkan dokter itu tidak ingat siapa nama Sungmin.

Sungguh miris, dokter itu bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Karena itulah Sungmin berencana mendekati dokter itu dengan apa yang baru saja dia pelajari dari sebuah majalah.

_Langkah Kedua:_

_**Gunakan pakaian-pakaian atraktif yang disukai pria, seperti rok mini dan pakaian pas yang menonjolkan bentuk badan dengan menggunakan warna-warna terang atau khaki dengan kemeja berwarna biru terang, misalnya.**_

Sungmin berpikir sebentar. Dia memakai seragam perawat yang berwarna putih setiap bekerja. Bagaimana bisa dia menggoda dokter itu melalui pakaiannya? Hmm... sepertinya warna putih tetap menarik perhatian selama pakaiannya bisa didesain menjadi pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya, sehingga dokter itu bisa dengan mudah melihat lekuk tubuhnya meski Sungmin masih terbungkus pakaian lengkap.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menyeringai membayangkan reaksi Dokter Cho saat melihatnya.

_Langkah Ketiga:_

_**Jika Anda tertarik pada seorang pria dan ingin agar ia memperhatikan Anda, katakanlah dengan menggunakan mata Anda!**_

_**Anda harus bisa mengalihkan pikiran si dia, sehingga ia tersadar dan memerhatikan Anda. Saat Anda tertarik dengan seorang pria, upayakan untuk dapat berjalan di sebelahnya dan persiapkan senyum terbaik yang Anda punya. Bila tiba-tiba ia menoleh pada Anda, katakan lewat pandangan mata Anda, 'Baby, I want you,'**_

_**Setelah itu, tundukkan kepala dengan wajah malu-malu. Beberapa saat pandanglah lagi dirinya, lalu tundukkan lagi wajah Anda. Sekali lagi pandanglah dia...  
>Andai dia masih menatap Anda, kali ini jangan kembali menunduk! Tetap pertahankan sikap Anda sebiasa mungkin, dan kembali berjalan seperti biasa.<strong>_

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia melirik jam dinding untuk memastikan bahwa waktu sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Masih jam kerjanya Dokter Cho.

Merapikan bajunya, Sungmin berniat menemui dokter itu sekarang juga. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menggodanya. Dia ingin secepatnya mendapatkan dokter itu.

Katakan ini hanya sebuah obsesi belaka. Yang jelas Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia hanya berusaha memenuhi ambisinya untuk mendapatkan dokter itu –secepatnya.

.

===000===

.

Sungmin berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ruang dokter. Dia menatap pintu itu sekilas. Merapikan bajunya, sekali lagi dia memeriksa apakah semua persiapannya sudah lengkap.

Parfum dengan wangi yang menggoda, **sudah**.

Pakaian yang pas membentuk tubuhnya dengan celana yang sedikit turun pinggang, serta baju yang pendek, sehingga jika mengangkat tangannya, maka akan terlihat bagian perut dan pinggangnya. **Semua sudah**.

Perlahan diketuknya pintu ruang kerja Dokter Cho. Dengan sedikit gugup, namja manis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah mendengar suara dokter pujaan hatinya itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit menahan nafas saat bola mata cantiknya menemukan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang menggunakan jas putih lengkap dengan _stethoscope_ yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Dokter muda itu kini sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menatap serius pada beberapa catatan rekam medis milik pasien yang ditangani olehnya.

"Saya kemari untuk mengambil beberapa data pasien, Dok," kata Sungmin sambil menatap _stethoscope_ di leher Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iri. Kedua lengannya ingin sekali mengalung dan bergelayut mesra di leher itu. Oh, Sungmin sungguh menginginkannya.

Dokter Cho hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas dan kali ini dia beralih menatap PC di meja kerjanya.

"Ambil saja di rak sebelah kanan," ucap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PC-nya tanpa berminat menatap Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin sedikit mendengus kesal saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Akhirnya, dengan langkah seduktif, Sungmin melangkah menuju rak sebelah kanan meja kerja Kyuhyun. Bisa Sungmin tebak kalau sekarang dokter muda itu dapat merasakan wangi tubuhnya. Sungmin menyeringai kecil.

===000===

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

Sesekali aku diam-diam meliriknya. Menatap curiga pada apa yang akan dilakukan perawat manis itu. Yeah, dia memang manis.

Aku masih pura-pura sibuk dengan PC-ku untuk menatap starcraft bodoh yang sedang aku mainkan. Dia terlihat kesal saat aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aish, ini akan menarik!

Tiba-tiba dengan langkah genit, dia melangkah menuju rak di sebelah kanan meja kerjaku. Brengsek! Dia seksi!

Humm... aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya dari sini. Wangi yang benar-benar menggoda. Shit! Dia mencoba merayuku atau apa!

Aku bisa melihat dia menyeringai kecil saat menyadari aku kini menatapnya.

Dan... Y-yah! Yah! Yah! Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang!

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengambil berkas yang terletak di rak bagian atas. Bajunya yang begitu pendek dan –Shit! Celananya yang begitu rendah membuat pinggul dan perutnya terekspose.

Oh, Tuhan... apalagi yang dipikirkan olehnya! Bagaimana bisa dia memakai celana yang serendah itu! Li-lihat itu... bahkan aku bisa melihat belahan pantat bagian atasnya!

Tanpa sadar aku menatap bagian itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pasti sekarang perawat bodoh itu sedang menertawaiku karena wajahku –yang mungkin saja terlihat tolol saat menatap bulatan indah bokongnya.

"Ada yang salah denganku, Dokter Cho?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar dibuat seseksi mungkin. Atau suaranya memang begitu? Ah, masa bodoh! Yang jelas aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana seksinya suara itu saat mengerang dan mendesah karenaku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat sambil kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan PC-ku. Aku tidak boleh lengah. Jika aku menatap namja genit itu sekali lagi, maka aku akan benar-benar gila karenanya.

"Jika sudah kau temukan datanya, kau bisa meninggalkan ruanganku. Aku sedang sibuk," ucapku tanpa menatapnya.

Bisa aku pastikan dia sedang kesal. Aku harus begitu. Tidak akan aku biarkan perawat nakal itu dengan mudahnya menggodaku. Dia harus aku beri sedikit pelajaran karena berani bermain-main dengan Cho Kyuhyun!

"Sungmin-sshi," panggilku ketika melihatnya akan meninggalkan ruang kerjaku.

Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan raut wajah sok polosnya.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Lain kali, pakailah pakaian yang lebih sopan," kataku dengan nada dingin.

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya ke arahku. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat tersinggung dengan kata-kata tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Dengan kasar, Sungmin keluar dari ruanganku sambil membanting pintu ruang kerjaku.

Mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat wajah jengkelnya. Begitu terlihat manis menurutku.

Aishh, nakalnya perawat manis itu! Aku hampir lupa kalau aku punya masalah di bawah sini.

Milikku menegang seperti ini hanya karena menatap belahan pantatnya. Brengsek! Lee Sungmin benar-benar setan penggoda!

Aku mengelus pelan kejantananku yang masih terbungkus celana. Berkali-kali aku harus memaki Lee Sungmin yang terus saja membuaku seperti ini setiap kali dia menggodaku.

Lee Sungmin benar-benar setan penggoda! Shit!

"Sabar ya, little Cho... belum waktunya kau merasakan tubuh itu," aku menyeringai sambil tetap mengusap milikku untuk menenangkannya agar tidak terus menegang minta digunakan.

"Aishh... lihat saja nanti! Perawat nakal itu perlu diberi hukuman karena terus saja menyiksamu, little Cho..." kataku dengan menepuk-nepuk kecil bagian selangkanganku seakan bicara dengan milikku di dalam sana.

"Awas kau, Lee Sungmin!"

.

**TBC**

===000===

**a/n :** terinspirasi dari lagunya RaNia yang judulnya 'Dr. feels good'. Hehehe...

Suka gak dengan alurnya yang pas-pasan ginih? Mau lanjut NC? *nyengir gaje*

.

Maaf buat typo, serius males ngedit. *plak

.

Mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**dr. Feels Good!**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M for Mature Content!

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Sungmin menyeringai membayangkan reaksi Dokter Cho saat melihatnya. Katakan ini hanya sebuah obsesi belaka. Yang jelas Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia hanya berusaha memenuhi ambisinya untuk mendapatkan dokter itu –secepatnya. YAOI. Warning Inside!

.

.

**a/n:** Annyeong~ saya kembali membawa chapter 2-nya. :D

.

**WARNING INSIDE!**

Enjoy reading~

.

===000===

.

"HYUKJAE!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak pada rekan kerjanya saat dia masuk ke dalam ruang perawat dengan wajah yang begitu terlihat kesal.

Namja yang dipanggil Hyukjae itu begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul dan berteriak seperti itu.

"Aishh, Ming. Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku jantungan atau apa! Jangan berteriak begitu saat di Rumah Sakit! Kau ini perawat macam apa sih," omel Hyukjae.

"Masa bodoh dengan semua itu! Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang!" Sungmin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan duduk di sebelah Lee Hyukjae –sahabat baiknya.

"Huh? Biar ku tebak. Ini pasti tentang Dokter Cho lagi," terka Hyukjae dengan santai sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya untuk membuka situs jejaring sosial. Sejenak dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat _mention_ yang masuk ke twitter-nya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia! Dan –yah! Lee Hyukjae! Kenapa kau malah sibuk dengan twitter bodoh itu!"

"Aishh, Ming. Jangan bicara terlalu keras. Kau mau kita dihukum lagi karena ribut saat bekerja?" ucap Hyukjae sambil menaruh ponselnya dan kini mulai serius untuk mendengarkan cerita Sungmin.

"Huweee... tapi dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Hyukkieeee... masa dia tidak tertarik sedikit pun padaku. Apa yang masih kurang dariku?" tutur Sungmin dengan nada gelisah.

Namja manis ini benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Dokter pujaan hatinya itu tidak sedikit pun tertarik padanya. Bahkan mempedulikannya saja tidak. Hal itu sangat meresahkannya.

"Kau menyerah saja. Mungkin dia memang tidak tertarik pada namja. Dan... menurutku tidak ada yang kurang darimu, Minnie-chagi. Berhentilah mengejar-ngejar Dokter bodoh itu,"

"Tapi aku mau dia, Hyukkieeee~" kali ini Sungmin terlihat hampir menangis. Hari ini namja aegyo itu telah begitu tersinggung dengan kata-kata Dokter Cho. Tetapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Dokter itu masih menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar obsesinya.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau datang temui dia sekali lagi. Bilang padanya kalau kau menginginkannya. Jika ditolak, maka semuanya jelas... dan kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk menggoda Dokter idiot itu lagi. Bagaimana?" tawar Hyukjae dengan idenya.

"Apa harus seperti itu?" kali ini Sungmin menatap ragu pada sahabatnya.

"Harus Minnie! Karena aku sudah bosan melihatmu begitu terobsesi padanya. Ayolah, Ming... kau bisa mendapatkan banyak orang yang bahkan lebih baik dari si Cho Kyuhyun itu. Siapapun, namja atau yeoja, jika orang itu menolakmu maka dia adalah orang paling tolol sedunia!"

"Benarkah begitu?" Sungmin menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari Hyukjae. Sahabatnya itu selalu saja dapat menenangkannya dan membuat rasa percaya dirinya kembali menguat lagi.

"Iya, Minnie. Sekarang berhenti menangis dan segeralah ganti pakaian! Kepala perawat bisa marah-marah kalau melihat seragammu yang terlalu seksi,"

"Hum, iya."

.

===00===

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan di sebuah koridor. Dia baru saja akan menuju ruang perawat untuk menyerahkan daftar pasien yang baru saja meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Hari ini perasaannya sedikit kacau mengingat kemarin Dokter Cho baru saja berkata dingin padanya. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang seperti sebuah motivator untuk membalas sikap buruk Dokter tampan itu.

Sungmin bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Apalagi dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk lebih menggodanya lagi.

Kemarin dia memang sempat 'down'. Tapi berkat Hyukjae, si sahabat baik yang selalu menjadi motivatornya, kini namja manis ini kembali terlihat bersemangat.

.

"Sungmin-sshi," panggil seseorang yang berada di belakang Sungmin.

Namja penyuka warna pink itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"D-dokter?" Sungmin sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Dokter Cho adalah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap bingung pada dokter di hadapannya. Rasanya aneh melihat namja itu menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya.

"Sedikit," jawab Sungmin.

Namja manis itu terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Entah kenapa timbul sebuah rasa percaya diri yang begitu besar yang mengatakan kalau dokter itu juga sebenarnya tertarik padanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu saya kerjakan, Dok?" tanya Sungmin yang kini menatap nakal pada Dokter di hadapannya.

Dokter itu hanya terdiam dan matanya mengerjap menatap Sungmin seperti berpikir tentang sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Ya. Beberapa hal lebih tepatnya," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangkah pergi untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Pastikan nanti kau datang ke ruanganku, Sungmin-sshi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

Sungmin hanya mampu menyeringai kecil karena kini dia merasa mendapat lampu hijau dari pujaan hatinya. Kali ini dia akan benar-benar menggodanya lagi.

.

===000===

.

"Jadi Dokter, untuk apa saya kemari?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekat ke meja Dokter Cho dengan langkah seduktif.

"Huh? Menurutmu?"

"Humm... membantu Anda menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sulit –mungkin," kali ini namja manis itu mengerling nakal pada dokter atasannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun malah terkekeh pelan. Dia menatap remeh pada perawat seksi di hadapannya.

"Heh? Tidak ada hal yang sulit bagiku. Tapi... aku ragu kau bisa menyelesaikan 'sesuatu yang sulit' yang kau maksudkan, Sungmin-sshi," Dokter muda itu kini mulai berani bermain-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Anda hanya kurang mengenal saya, Dokter Cho," ucap Sungmin dengan rasa percaya diri yang begitu besar.

"Begitu kah?"

"Ya,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik untuk mengenalmu," kata Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Dokter muda itu memang selalu saja membuatnya merasa jengkel dengan kata-kata dinginnya.

"Anda menyuruh saya kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dengan sok manis untuk memperlihatkan rasa senangnya melihat wajah kesal perawat manis itu saat gagal menggodanya.

"Tentu tidak. Kau pikir aku dokter yang senggang atau apa?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali menatap dingin pada Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau membersihkan ruang laboratorium-ku. Kau tahu, ranjang pasien di sana perlu kau ganti seprainya. Dan segera bereskan barang-barang yang berantakan. Tadi aku menumpahkan sesuatu di sana," suruh Kyuhyun dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh Sungmin pergi dengan gaya seperti mengusir serangga.

Sungmin mendelik kesal melihat Dokter pujaan hatinya kini mengusirnya dengan cara tidak sopan seperti itu. Dia menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang kembali meletup-letup.

.

===000===

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

"Aishh, dokter itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Kalau saja aku tidak menyukainya, aku sudah ingin memuntahi wajah sombongnya!" aku dengar Sungmin menggumam sambil membereskan preparat di ruang laboratorium-ku dengan raut wajah yang begitu kesal.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat wajah jengkelnya.

Semenjak tadi aku berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dan tampaknya perawat genit itu masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"Wah, kau suka sekali menghina atasanmu ya, Sungmin-sshi? Benar-benar tidak sopan," ucapku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"D-dokter?" dia terlihat terkejut melihatku.

Aishh, bahkan wajah terkejutnya pun terlihat menggoda di mataku. Aku sudah gila atau apa?

"Kau bilang menyukaiku? Wah.. wah... aku terkejut sekali, Sungmin-sshi," kataku sambil menatap remeh padanya.

"Kau mencuri dengar, Dokter Cho! Dan... untuk apa Anda kemari? Anda benar-benar Dokter senggang atau apa!" kali ini dia sudah berani berkata seperti itu padaku. Dia benar-benar marah padaku, eh?

"Sangat tidak sopan, Sungmin-sshi! Kau ingin kupecat ya?" tanyaku dengan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Aku lihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat aku menatapnya tajam seperti itu. Aish, ini akan semakin menarik!

Menyadari aku menatapnya tajam, Sungmin pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali membereskan ruangan itu. Hum? Dia menghindariku? Atau sudah mulai takut padaku, eh?

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu! Jawab aku! Kau itu tuli atau idiot?" ucapku dengan sedikit membentaknya.

Dia kembali menatapku.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Dokter Cho. Meski kau adalah atasaku, tapi mengganggu karyawan yang sedang bekerja... juga harusnya tidak boleh 'loh," ucapnya sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya padaku dengan raut wajah kesal. Kemudian dia kembali mengerling nakal.

"Aishh, kau benar-benar menantangku, Sungmin!" kataku sambil meraih pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Y-yah! Apa yang-" ucapannya terhenti saat aku memborgol kedua tangannya. Dia menatap tajam padaku. Meski begitu, aku bisa merasakan adanya rasa takut dalam tatapan mata indahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" katanya sambil menggeliatkan tangannya.

"Kau hanya akan melukai tanganmu jika kau mencoba melepakan diri,"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol ke dapan wajahku.

"Hanya untuk mengikat perawat nakal agar tidak menggoda dokternya lagi,"

"Lalu? Bukankah kau tidak tergoda?" dia menyeringai sesaat.

"Atau kau akhirnya mengakui kalau kau juga tertarik padaku, Pak Dokter?" lanjutnya dengan menatap nakal padaku.

Aku hanya mendecih pelan mendengarnya. Dengan kasar aku mendorongnya ke ranjang pasien di sampingya. Aku berada di atas tubuhnya sambil mengikatkan _stethoscope_-ku pada kedua tangannya yang aku ikatkan dengan kepala ranjang.

"Lihat dirimu... kau sebut dirimu apa? Slut! Bitch! Whore! Semua itu cocok untuk perawat genit sepertimu!" kataku sambil menatap jijik pada tubuhnya.

Dia hanya menyeringai menatapku. Kedua tangannya yang aku ikat di kepala ranjang membuatnya hanya bisa terbaring pasrah di bawahku. Sekali lagi, ini akan jauh lebih menarik!

"Dan kau tertarik pada orang yang baru saja kau maki itu, Kyuhyunnie," katanya dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin.

"Huh? Percaya diri sekali," ucapku sambil mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

Ku kecup bibirnya. Oh, ini pertama kali aku bisa merasakannya. Lee Sungmin dengan bibir yang begitu lembut yang selama ini aku bayangkan.

Seakan ketagihan dengan rasa bibir kenyal itu, aku terus mencoba melumatnya. Menikmati setiap sudut dari bibir manis itu.

Bisa aku rasakan dia menyeringai dalam ciuman kami.

Kau salah, Lee Sungmin! Ini bukanlah kemenanganmu yang sukses menggodaku. Ini lebih kepada hukumanmu karena terus mempermainkan 'Little Cho' kesayanganku.

Aku kembali menatapnya sambil tetap meneruskan sesi 'making out' kami. Matanya kembali menunjukan pancaran kemenangan.

Bukan Lee Sungmin! Kau bukan sedang memenangkan tubuhku. Akulah yang menang! Aku yang akan mengendalikanmu untuk kepuasanku. Oh, Sungmin, ini hukumanmu, semua ini bukan kenikmatan seutuhnya yang selalu kau inginkan dariku.

Kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu karena aku yang akan terus mengendalikanmu.

.

.

"Ngh.. mmhh... mphh. Ahh," dia mendesah kecil saat aku terus memaikan lidahku untuk mencicipi rasa saliva menggodanya.

Brengsek! Dia membalas ciumanku dengan tak kalah liar. Kelinci ini benar-benar jauh dari kata 'innocent'. Dia kerap kali berlindung dari wajah sok polosnya padahal dengan penuh nafsu kini dia terus membalas ciumanku. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Ahmmh... mh.. nghh.. mmhh..."

Aku tersenyum licik di tengah ciuman kami sambil mengambil gunting oprasi. Gunting yang begitu tajam yang bisa merobek-robek organ tubuhnya.

_**Krikk!**_

Aku melepaskan tautan bibirku dengannya dan menggunting baju perawatnya.

"Y-yah! Kenapa kau mengguntingnya?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah panik.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus menggunting baju itu sampai baju itu bisa aku lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang mengoprasi pasienku. Jadilah pasien yang baik dan menurut pada doktermu!" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

_**Krikk!**_

Aku kini menggunting-gunting celanannya.

"Ahhh!" dia mendesah kecil saat gunting yang dingin ini menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Ahh... nghhh..." desahannya semakin intens saat aku menggunting celana di bagian pantatnya. Sensasi dingin dari besi yang diberikan oleh gunting itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Sepertinya perawat nakal ini sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapat hukuman dariku.

.

.

Aku menyeringai dan turun dari ranjang pasien menuju tempat alat-alat medis yang lain. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru aku mengambil sebuah suntikan kecil yang aku isi dengan cairan _aphrodisiac_ di dalamnya. Sepertinya dosisnya cukup untuk membuatnya menggila.

"Obat apa yang kau masukan didalamnya?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang sedikit berat.

Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya dan –oh, begitu indahnya tubuh itu tanpa pakaian apapun yang menutupinya. Tubuh putih mulus yang terbaring di ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang terikat membuatnya terlihat begitu menggoda. Tidak heran kenapa 'Little Cho' begitu antusias padanya.

Perlahan aku membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menungging di atas ranjang –masih dengan kedua tangan yang terikat.

"Mhh," dia mendesah kecil saat aku mengelus pelan pantat bulatnya.

"Sayangku, doktermu ini akan segera mengobatimu," kataku dengan menampar keras bokong kenyalnya.

"AKHH!" dia memekik keras.

"D-dokter... AKH! AHH!" dia kembali menjerit kecil saat aku terus menampari pantatnya sampai warnanya menjadi kemerahan.

"Kau nakal! Pantas mendapatkannya!" kataku sambil terus mengerjai kedua bulatan indah itu.

"Waktunya dokter mengobatimu," ucapku sambil menyuntikan obat itu di bagian pantat kirinya.

"Akhhh... a-apa ini, Dok?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Lihat saja nanti Lee Sungmin, aku akan membuat suaramu lebih serak dari ini karena terus mendesah keenakan.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan tahu obat itu untuk apa," kataku sambil kembali turun dari ranjang dan mengambil sebuah _lube, butt plug, vibrator, cock rings, _dan_ nipples clamps_ untuk ku gunakan pada perawat nakal itu.

.

===000===

.

**Normal POV**

.

"Ohh... ahh... j-jangan pasang disitu... ahhh..." Sungmin menggeliat saat Kyuhyun memasangkan _cock ring_ di kejantanan namja manis itu.

Kejantanan indah itu telah menegang sempurna dengan pre-cum yang menetes mengotori ranjang pasien.

Lee Sungmin masih menungging di atas ranjang pasien dengan tangan terikat di ujung ranjang. Kini _nipples clamp_ memanjakan kedua nipple-nya. Sebuah _butt plug_ juga menyumpal hole-nya. Dan Dokter Cho sedang mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo sedang sambil menikmati tubuh Sungmin yang hanya mampu menggeliat-geliat nikmat.

"Ahh... Dokter Cho... ohhh... ngaahhh..." Sungmin terus mendesah karena hasrat yang begitu besar telah menguasai dirinya.

Dokter pujaan hatinya itu telah menyuntikan _aphrodisiac_ pada tubuhnya. Wajar saja jika obat perangsang itu telah membuatnya menggila sampai seperti ini.

"Kenapa sayang? Mana yang sakit?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin sambil terus bermain-main dengan kejantanan namja kelinci itu.

"Ohh... ahh... D-disitu, Dok. Yang kau pegang. S-sakit... ahhh~"

"Di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan meremas milik Sungmin.

"Ahhh... iya, Dokter Cho..."

"Apa sakit sekali?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ngahhhh~ Enak sekali... ahhh.."

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mendengar desahan seksi terus-terusan keluar dari bibir menggoda Lee Sungmin. Dokter muda itu masih dengan pakaian lengkap meski 'Little Cho' miliknya sedang memberontak ingin digunakan. Namun sepertinya namja bermarga Cho itu punya rencana lain yang lebih menarik dari ini.

"Nghh... D-dokter Cho... ahh... lebih cepat!" pinta Sungmin sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya untuk lebih merasakan remasan tangan Kyuhyun di sekitar miliknya.

"Kau nakal sekali, sayang," ucap Kyuhyun yang malah melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Sungmin.

"Dokter Choooo~" Sungmin mendesah manja karena miliknya tidak lagi mendapat perlakuan istimewa.

"Sabar, sayang. Aku masih ada pasien sekarang," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap jam tangannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit panik.

Namja manis itu sudah ingin mendapat orgasme pertamanya dan dokter muda itu malah mengatakan kalau dia masih ada pasien!

"Aku harus pergi. Sementara itu, kau main dengan ini dulu ya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas _butt plug_ yang masih berada di hole Sungmin.

Dokter Cho mengganti _butt plug_ itu dengan vibrator yang telah di lumuri dengan lube. Dia memasukannya ke lubang kenikmatan milik Sungmin dengan sekali tusuk. Membuat namja manis itu menjerit dengan begitu hebat.

"AAAAAKKKHH!"

Seolah tuli dengan teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghidupkan vibrator itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sungmin hanya mampu menggeliat kesakitan. Dia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Dokter Cho yang sedang mengerjai pantatnya yang masih mengacung tinggi. Kedua bola mata namja manis itu sudah penuh dengan air mata. Dengan tatapan melasnya, dia berharap Kyuhyun bisa sedikit lebih lembut padanya.

"Ahh! Akhh... nghhh... ohh..." Sungmin mulai mendesah ketika benda keras di dalam lubangnya kini menyentuh titik kenikmatan miliknya.

"Aku harus pergi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sungmin-sshi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil turun dari ranjang.

"T-tunggu... ahh... jangan... pergi.. nghh," Sungmin menggeliatkan tangannya. Dia resah karena dokter itu akan meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan telanjang dan terikat seperti ini.

Terlebih lagi dengan berbagai _sex toys_ yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan _cock ring _yang masih terpasang di kejantanannya. Sungmin tidak akan bisa meraih orgasmenya walaupun vibrator itu terus-terusan memanjanya. Oh, ini akan jadi siksaan paling gila jika Dokter Cho benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Ini hukumanmu karena telah menggodaku, Lee Sungmin. Selamat tinggal," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu saat dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dokter Choooo!"

.

.

TBC/ or End?

===000===

.

**a/n :** yap! Cukup foreplay-nya. :D ehehe... ini baru foreplay-nya loh. Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. Fic ini gak begitu niat sih aku bikinnya. *plak

Chapter depan lanjut lagi yang bener-bener NC~

Masih mau? Atau cukup sampe sini ajah?

.

**Special thanks to:**

**Rainy hanazawa, biya-kyuke, OktavLuvJaejoong, Shan127, jjynh3, Dina LuvKyumin, Jiji, Widi, Princekyu, Saeko Hichoru, eLizxie Aire, inniko06, melani kyuminElf, ar13n, Shin Ah Chan, Han yeol rim, Sunghyun, PumpkinChoi, nakyukyumin, Honey26, Lianzzz, uminho, Rainy hearT, kyokyorae, park soohee, , aiko okinawa, Evilkyu Vee, KyuLoveMing, diitactorlove, Meong, Kim Min Hyun, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, Yayaoi, Miyu1905, kyuminlinz92, Riyu, emyKMS, minIRZANTI, JiYoo861015, Cassie Uchiha, haehyukkyumin, Ms. KMS, ryuu,nervaFS .**


End file.
